The present invention relates generally to light connections. In particular, the present invention relates to light connections that are selectively positionable and capable of retaining selected positions.
Fixed lights used in residential dwellings, such as outdoor flood lights, are typically mounted to walls or overhang portions of the dwellings in preset positions. For example, the lights may be installed into recessed mounts inserted within the walls or overhang portions of the dwellings. A drawback to this system is that the lights are secured within the mounts in a manner that effectively restricts the lights from being repositioned. Therefore, the lights may only shine in the preset directions.
Alternatively, the lights may obtain a limited range of repositioning by being installed into pivoting or swiveling mounts. Pivoting and swiveling mounts are secured to the walls or overhang portions of the dwellings, and allow the installed lights to pivot or swivel. This provides more versatile lighting compared to the recessed mounted lights. However, the pivoting and swiveling mounted lights are restricted to merely pivoting or swiveling adjustments. As such, the pivoting and swiveling mounted lights are still subject to obstructions, which may block lighting from the lights.
Typically during residential construction, builders construct portions of a structure at different times, and generally without significant cooperation. For example, light and electrical fixtures are generally installed prior to installation of the external components, such as drainage gutters. This may be problematic because the gutters may be subsequently installed such that they block lighting from the lights. Residential owners then must either reroute the gutters or install additional lights to provide complete illumination. As such, there is a need for a light connection that allows a light source to be selectively positioned to avoid obstructions, and that is capable of retaining the selected position.